


Just One More Yesterday

by rose_live



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose_live
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, down on his luck and cut off from his home, wishes to see Sam, his Sam, again.</p><p>Title: "Just One More Yesterday"- Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Cas sighed, laying down on the bed in his cabin. Today had been a long day- scavenging, restocking, normal activities. Things at the camp had been pretty calm- too calm. But Cas was the only one to realize this, he guessed. The former angel tended to busy himself with activities, no matter the danger. Some called him reckless though he did not care. He would do anything to not be a burden to the group- not succumb to the silence that he used to be so accustomed to.

Just a few months ago, Cas realized he was losing his ‘mojo’ (as Dean would call it). Sure, he had been steadily losing it since he was cut off from God- as was the other angels. But before now, it had never really been an issue. Before, he was stationed as a medic. He used his powers to heal small things like fractures and lacerations. He couldn’t bring anybody back from the dead, but he hadn’t been able to do that in a while. Though, last spring, his powers were working less and less, until he wasn’t even able to heal his own injuries.

This lead to his discharge from the infirmary, and his current state of being. An almost-human-but-not-quite-normal. Now, with his lack of powers, he couldn’t really do anything more extraordinary than the average human.

After a bit, Cas decided to change into some not so dirty clothes before attending dinner in the mess hall. Once, he could just change his clothes with a single thought. He tried not to think about this so much, the loss disconnecting him from himself. He had lost everything- Dean, who saw no use in him anymore, his powers, and Sam. Thinking about Sam made his chest hurt. Sam- Sam, who said yes, who gave up in the end because he just couldn’t take it anymore. Wouldn’t it be nice? Just giving up.

As the sun started settling on the sparkling sand, Cas made his way to the mess hall. People were already through the line, chatting at the tables- _being normal_. The lady running the line (Melody was it?) gave him a bright smile as she dished out whatever kind of stew they were having.

“You boys brought in a good haul today” She said. Cas nodded, looking at his tray. He tended not to socialize with most of the group.

“I guess we did good,” He said quietly, “We didn’t get all of it before the building collapsed, though.”

“Don’t be so humble,” She said cheerily, “‘Cause the food, the camp will be eating well for a while.” Cas took his tray to one of the tables. His thoughts wondered, which he didn’t let happen very often. As he took a bite of the soup, he realized it was some winter squash kind of soup. Hearty, and healthy. Sam would have loved this.

The thought startled him for a minute. It wasn’t often that he let himself think about the boy. Their last moments--well, they weren’t very pleasant. It was when Dean had left Sam, and Cas followed them both around for a bit. The night Sam said yes, Cas met him in a cheap motel room that had a busted window and the tv only played pay-per-view porn on it. The former angel was hoping to change Sam’s mind.

-

_Sam stood staring out the window, watching the rain roll of the windows. Cas fluttered into the room, trying to not alert the man in front of him. Though, Sam had already guessed that Cas would try to stop him._

_“You know, it’s not very polite to try to sneak up on somebody,” Said Sam, not even turning to acknowledge the man- no angel- behind him._

_“Sam, you can’t do this,” Cas let out, going over and placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “We can find another way.”_

_“Don’t you see, Cas? The Devil’s already won,” Sam shrugged, lightly pushing Cas away from him._

_“He hasn’t yet, Sam!” Shouted Cas. He was at the end of his ropes, and he couldn’t lose another person he cared about. “You haven’t said yes, neither has Dean. Nothing can happen if you don’t say yes.”_

_“I can’t do this anymore!” Sam turned to him, jaw clenched, “Can’t you see? I’m done. I’ve tried everything Cas, and I mean everything. Lucifer won’t let me just die!”_

_Cas stood there, silently. Lucifer won’t let him die? Did that mean...no. Sam Winchester was one of the bravest men he had ever known. That’s why Cas had loved him. He had never gotten the chance to tell him, and now he might never. But this wasn’t about him and Sam, this was about the good of the whole world._

_“J-just go Cas,” Sam said turning back to the window, “I’m sure that bastard can tell that I’m going to say yes. He’s going to be here soon, and I don’t want you go be in the cross-fire whenever that happens. Just go to Dean, and make sure he stays safe. That’s all that matters now.”_

_“Sam, stop. I’m going to find a way to stop this, just please don’t say yes. I-”_

_“Shut up Cas! I know you’ve tried, but you can’t find God. He’s left. Why can’t you, or any of the other angels, see that? He doesn’t care about us humans anymore.” There was a pause before the room dropped in temperature. “He’s coming. Just go.”_

_This was his last chance. To get Sam to stop, to tell him how he felt, Cas wasn’t sure which. “Wait Sam! I need to tell you something! I love y-”_

_“Just go!” Sam shouted, tears in his eyes. Cas got a momentary glimpse as Sam finished the angel sigil that he had been drawing, slamming down his hand on it. It was over, the Devil had won._


	2. Two

Later that night, when everyone was in bed and the only ones away was either the guards or the lovers, Cas was pacing his room. He was unable to sleep- like most nights. Power had long ago went out, leaving him without knowing what time it was. Though, from the moon, Cas guessed it was around three in the morning. Funny, the time of lovers and his only lover was the silver moon. It was quiet, and Cas didn’t like that.

Cas lied down on his uncomfortable mattress, trying to actually get some sleep. He had to wake up early to be on guard duty tomorrow, and he didn’t want to be falling asleep while at the post. After laying there for a bit, he managed to actually fall into a fitful sleep. - Cas was awoken with a startle. There was a loud boom that shook the walls of his cabin. He jumped up out of bed, pulling on his boots to see what the commotion was.

He stopped momentarily to grab his pistol and put it in the waistband of his worn jeans. Cas didn’t even have a chance to make it to the door before the next bang. What the hell was going on out there? Were they under attack, and by what? Cas threw open the door, which flew back and hit the wall with a slam. The dim emergency lights were on, and people were scrambling on the sandy terrain. A woman and her child ran past Cas as he stopped them.

“Do you know what’s going on?” He called over the sound of whipping wind. “The Square is on fire! Something is attacking us from the outside!” She called back.

Cas thanked the woman for her help, rushing to the square. The Square is where they had all the meetings and get togethers. Also, it is where most of the cabins are. If the square was in danger, then most of the people in the camp were, too. The screaming was loud as people were trapped inside of the buildings. There was no way for them to get all of them out. Cas spotted Dean, standing off to the side of the buildings trying to help smother the fire.

“Dean, what caused this?” Cas asked, taking a bucket from one of the men and helping put out the flames. “We don’t know. One minute they were fine, then the buildings burst into flames. Can you make sure the people that are out get as far away from here as possible?”

Cas nodded, heading out to the back of the crowd. He was going to help, he was going to be useful. “Everyone!” Cas called. The people turned to look at him, “Follow me this way! It’s safer over here!” The people followed him across the camp, to the outer edge where the fence met the unknown. It was dark, so you could see the glow of the fire. Please let the people inside be safe, Cas prayed. It may seem silly, with everything happening, but Cas did pray from time to time. Sam had to be wrong? Right? Honestly Cas didn’t know what was worse- that God might be gone, or that he simply didn’t care about the suffering of the world.

Cas looked at a dust cloud that was moving towards them. What was that? The dust and sand seemed to make everyone weary, as the tried to shield themselves from it. It got closer and closer, until it was upon them. Cas blinked as the dust settled. A shadowy figure stepped out into the dim light of the moon. He squinted trying to take in the full person in front of him. His eyes widened as he noticed who it was.

“ _S-sam?_ ” Cas asked in disbelief.

The figure that came out of the dust was Sam. Well, not Sam Sam, but the thing that inhabited his love. It had been three years since Cas had last seen Sam, and if it had not been for the sheer chill rolling off of Sam (Lucifer’s?) body, he probably wouldn’t have believed that it was truly him.

“Oh brother, still as naive as ever,” chuckled the man that cruelly pretended to be Sam.

“Lucifer” Cas spat, bitterly. Lucifer smirked at Cas. “Still upset I see?” Lucifer let out a hearty laugh. This wasn’t fair. This man looked like Sam, sounded like him, but he wasn’t him. Cas had desperately wanted to see Sam, but not like this. They eyes that had once dazzled with wonder, admiration of the angel, were dull and full of malicious.

“You have no right to be here,” Said Cas, “especially if you look like him.”

“Aw, boo. Are we being pouty?” Teased Lucifer. The Devil was infuriating. “You just wanted to see your precious Sammy. I heard your calls Cas, well- he heard them.” The Devil snapped his fingers and all the people around Cas fell to the ground. “These peoples feelings were annoying,” Sighed Lucifer, “See, Cas, I just wanted to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to last chapter. Just a warning, next chapter will be a bit more violent than this one.


	3. Three

“Did you kill them?” Asked Cas. Lucifer sighed, “Brother, I might be cruel, but I am not that cruel. They are simply, incapacitated, for the time.” It settled Cas’s stomach that they were not dead.

“What do you want to talk about?” Lucifer’s smile faded. “Can’t I just talk to my brother because I want to?” He asked Cas, taking his head into his hand, tilting his chin up to meet his amber eyes.

“You don’t just do things for the fun of it,” Scoffed Cas, Lucifer let go of his head, taking a step back. “Fine, you’re right. I didn’t want to see you. Why would I want to see you? I hate you-” The Devil rambled.

“Just get to it.” Sighed Cas. Lucifer sighed, “My, _roommate_ , wouldn’t shut up. Usually I can keep him quiet, but he just kept going on and on and on about you. When you called for him, Sam just went a bit, well- crazy. He kept pounding at my head and giving me a headache. I thought seeing you might make him **finally** shut up, but it just made it worse.” Cas was surprised. Sam wanted to see him? No, that wasn’t what he needed to focus on now. As much as he was wanting to see Sam, he had a suspicion that Lucifer started the fire. “I’ve decided to let him front for a bit to talk to you. Any funny business and I take right back over.” Finished the Devil.

“Really? You’ll just let me talk to him?” “Yep. As long as he shuts the hell up after,” Lucifer (Sam?) smiled. The Devil walked over to Cas, sitting them both down on the cold sand. For a moment, Sam’s body went slack, and then his eyes opened again. This time it was definitely Sam. “Sam?” Cas looked at Sam’s face. Sam didn’t speak for a moment, before moving suddenly and hugging Cas.

“Cas- oh god, I’ve missed you,” He sat back, still tucked to Cas, and smiling widely. Cas smiled back, glad to see him again. “I’m sorry I yelled at you last time we saw each other I-”

“Sam, it’s okay. I understand that you were just trying to protect me,” The former angel said, holding Sam’s hand in his. Sam got close to Cas, looking him in the eyes. He leaned in, placing a light kiss on his lips, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do that.” Sam said. Cas was pretty sure he was grinning like a fool. “I’ve wanted to do that too.” Sam placed a hand on his shoulders sliding Cas’s jacket off of him, “Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable.”

Cas nodded, as Sam kissed him again. Sam was about to slip Cas’s shirt- and his own, off as he froze up. “Sam? Are you okay?” Cas asked, looking up to him.

“I can’t move my body?” Sam said with a panic, “No Lucifer, not now!”

Sam's hand was still firmly planted on Cas’s torso, near his heart. A horrible chill started going through his body. It was so cold. Sam’s face went slack as Lucifer took back over.

“Ha, you should see the look on you two's faces !” He chuckled, pushing Cas to the ground. The cold was so overpowering, it clouded his head.

“I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone?” Lucifer smiled wickedly, “Get Sam to learn his place- and what better way than to take away the thing that he most cares about?” Cas couldn’t hear over the pounding in his head. All that was on his mind was the chill, and Sam’s last kiss.

“Goodnight, sweet angel.” Laughed Lucifer, as Cas’s eyes slipped shut and he slipped into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


End file.
